The present invention relates to pants, particularly to sanitary pants used for the male.
Generally speaking, it has been recognized that bacteria are produced by the secretions of sweat and the like which are excreted from parts of the human body which are in contact with other parts of the human body. More specifically, the peripheral portions of the testicles of the male are high areas of secreted sweat because they are in contact with the groin at all times. The secretions are caused by one's own body temperature, particularly in areas where circulation of air is very bad and where the skin is soft. When the skin becomes infected medical treatment thereof is very difficult.
Therefore, recognizing the fact that keeping one's body clean is highly desirable, there are certain situations and circumstances, for example, one's occupation, which makes it difficult to restrain the growth and the propagation of bacteria encouraged by the presence of sweat excreted from the skin and absorbed by underwear.
Customarily, underwear has been made by cotton yarn which absorbs the fine moisture. However, underpants made with cotton does not thoroughly absorb sweat and the like excreted from the vicinity of testicles. All improvements up to now have been directed to only strengthening the absorptive power of the cotton fabrics themself and to strengthen the elasticity of the belt. At present, there have not been provided any pants which have a structure for absorbing sweat and the like in the circumferential area of the groin where bacteria tends to propagate.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to eliminate the defects in pants customarily used by the male and to provide new and improved male underpants which are sanitary in nature and thus reduce the tendency of bacteria to develop.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
According to the present invention, a portion of the pants is inserted between the groin and the testicles so as to prevent the mutual touching of these body parts whereby the propagation of bacteria is inhibited. Thus due to absorption, these areas are maintained in a dry state and thus the secretion of sweat and the like excreted from these areas is eliminated.